Oxymore
by Vertiges
Summary: Désigne une figure de style, souvent poétique, qui réunit deux mots de sens radicalement opposé. One-Shot.


**P**airing : Mello **x** Near.

**R**ésumé : Oxymore, n.m. Désigne une figure de style, souvent poétique, qui réunit deux mots de sens radicalement opposé.

**O**xymore.

« **T**endresse **B**estiale. »

Rimbaud, _Illuminations_.

* * *

Il pleuvait, ce soir-là. Le froid de février semblait avoir figé la Wammy's House, et seul le crépitement des gouttes d'eau sur le toit et les fenêtres troublait le silence. Tous les élèves, vaincus par la morosité ambiante, étaient allés se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, sans même attendre le couvre-feu, fixé par Roger à 22h.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui n'avaient jamais envisagé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de respecter les règles.

« Matt. » Un chuchotis. Rien de plus. Susurré par Mello, il devenait cri auquel on devait répondre.

« Mello ? » L'amusement était perceptible dans la voix du jeune homme.

« Il est plus de minuit, je m'emmerde profondément et c'est de ta faute. »

L'amusement devient rire à peine étouffé.

« Mel', si nous sommes encore debout, c'est parce que TU as voulu qu'on vienne ici, dans la bibliothèque, au lieu d'aller sagement nous coucher. Et moi, je ne m'ennuie pas. »

« Forcément, tu joues à ta console depuis presque une heure. » Sa voix tremblait d'une rage soigneusement contenue.

« Jaloux ? »

« Ne rêves pas, Matt. Simplement désespéré par ton manque de conversation. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux de son écran et fixa son meilleur ami, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mello lui jeta un regard assassin en guise de réponse.

Matt reprit plus doucement :

« Tu sais, il est clair qu'il te manque. »

« ... Mais de _quoi_ tu parles, là ? » Le ton du gothique était devenu glacial en l'espace de quelques secondes.

_Changer de sujet, vite. _Nouveau sourire, cette fois-ci faussement innocent.

« Que tu es en manque. Tu sais, le chocolat. Ça influe radicalement sur ton humeur, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Mello laissa échapper un minuscule soupir.

« J'avais mal entendu. Et, hum, oui, d'ailleurs si tu as une solution pour convaincre Roger que ma punition est inhumaine, vas-y, je t'écoute, ironisa-t-il. Autre que des excuses, de préférence. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de pousser Near dans l'escalier... »

« Accident. »

« Ni, alors qu'il tentait de se relever, de lui jeter son sac à la figure. »

« Simple détail. Et puis, ça partait d'une bonne intention, il avait oublié ses affaire de cours en tombant, termina-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique. Tout à fait son genre. »

Cette fois, son ami éclata franchement de rire, ce dernier se répercutant sur les murs de la grande pièce. Niveau mauvaise foi, le blond battait régulièrement tous les records.

« En attendant, boule de neige est à l'infirmerie pour au moins trois jours, alors il est logique de penser que... »

« Si tu oses dire que j'ai mérité qu'on me prive de chocolat, je t'étrangle. » Pause. « Et n'appelle pas Near comme ça. »

Silence. Un des deux regards exprimait l'incompréhension, l'autre le dégoût. A la question muette de Matt, l'autre répondit dans un murmure.

« _Boule de neige_, c'est presque... mignon. Et totalement inapproprié pour lui. »

Le geek jugea sage de ne rien répondre, et reporta son attention sur son jeu. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Mello ne se lève brusquement.

« J'en ai marre de te regarder manger des champignons et tuer des tortues. J'me casse. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de décrire Mario Bros, là, où je rêve ? »

« Mattie. Ta gueule. »

A regret, le concerné finit par éteindre sa console et suivit son meilleur ami hors de la pièce. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il remarqua rapidement qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers leur chambre. Quelques instants suffirent au numéro trois de la Wammy's pour comprendre.

« Mel'. » Soupir de lassitude. « Ne me dis pas qu'on va... »

« Fouiller la chambre de Near, en pleine nuit et sans aucune autorisation ? Si, parfaitement. De toutes façons, il est, comme tu l'as si bien dit, à l'infirmerie. » Son excitation était perceptible. L'occasion était unique pour humilier son rival. Il cessa d'écouter ce que disait Matt -probablement des sarcasmes bien trop vrais, comme par exemple _Et sinon, à part lui faire du mal, t'as une autre passion dans la vie ? _Ce à quoi il aurait répondu le chocolat- et se mit à s'imaginer piétiner méthodiquement tous les jouets de l'albinos.

Comme prévu, la chambre de Near était vide. Les deux garçons perçurent immédiatement la tristesse froide qui s'échappait des murs immaculés. A l'image de leur propriétaire.

Le rouquin soupira encore une fois, puis s'éclaircit courageusement la gorge.

« Écoute, désolé mais... Tu massacreras cette pièce sans moi. »

Mello ne répondit rien, il ne se retourna même pas lorsque l'autre reprit lentement le chemin de leur dortoir. Depuis toujours, Matt s'était tenu à l'écart du conflit qui opposait les deux surdoués, et le blond lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne lui avouerait probablement jamais. Ensemble, ils partageaient l'amitié et tout ce que ce sentiment impliquait. La haine, Mello la réservait à l'autre.

Sauf que ces derniers temps, cette haine si particulière brûlait son cœur, annihilant tout autre sentiment. Il ne comprenait plus. Refusait de s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais compris.

Secouant la tête, il s'exhorta à arrêter de réfléchir. Il avait envie de chocolat, à tel point que son estomac se tordait douloureusement. _Drogué en manque_, aurait fait remarquer Matt. Near, lui, aurait simplement posé sur lui ses grands yeux gris. Mello ne savait pas lequel des deux il détestait le plus, dans ces moments-là.

Sans faire aucun bruit, il s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte. Après quelques instants, il alluma la lumière et parcourut des yeux ce qu'il connaissait inconsciemment par cœur, pour être entré sans frapper -la porte, le reste c'était moins certain- des dizaines de fois.

Un lit, petit et soigneusement bordé, aux draps blancs, ton sur ton. Une table de nuit, une commode, un bureau parfaitement en ordre, et une grande étagère sur laquelle étaient disposés des dizaines de robots, plusieurs boîtes de puzzles et un vieil ours en peluche.

_Near, Near, Near. Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Infoutu de grandir, hein ?_

Le gothique sourit doucement. S'il voulait, il pouvait anéantir toutes les possessions de l'albinos. Tant de pouvoir sur lui était grisant, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme celui d'un enfant devant un magasin de jouets.

_C'est presque trop facile._

Après quelques instants, il se dirigea vers la table de chevet, écartant provisoirement ses projets de reconstitution de l'Apocalypse. Il avait la nuit pour ça, de toutes façons. Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir, presque sûr qu'il n'y aurait rien à l'intérieur.

Il se trompait.

Plissant ses yeux, Mello s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Des legos de toutes les couleurs. Un porte-clé – totalement inutile, songea-t-il, puisqu'aucun d'eux ici n'avaient de clé. Quelques pièces de monnaie. Et... quelque chose d'autre, tout au fond du tiroir. Un papier d'emballage d'une tablette de chocolat noir. La même marque que celle dont il consommait des quantités industrielles.

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Son esprit tournait à tout allure, essayant de trouver un souvenir dans lequel Near aurait mangé son chocolat. Dans le même temps, ses doigts défroissèrent machinalement l'emballage. A l'intérieur se trouvait une feuille de cours à moitié arrachée, couverte d'une écriture soignée qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

_D'accord. Il est donc encore plus mentalement atteint que je ne le pensais._

Légèrement abasourdi et cherchant toujours à comprendre, le gothique se pencha et parcourut des yeux les phrases inscrites par Near, des notes prises en classe, visiblement.

_**Oxymore. **( n.m. )_

→ _Désigne une figure de style, souvent poétique, qui réunit_ _deux mots de sens radicalement opposé._

→ _Exemples :_

_« Un silence assourdissant » (Camus, La Peste)_

_« Un jeune vieillard » (Molière, Le Malade Imaginaire)_

→ _Fonction/But recherché : En rapprochant deux termes que tout devrait éloigner, un oxymore décrit une réalité qui n'a pas de dénomination propre. Situation contradictoire / surréaliste._

Le reste de la leçon était déchirée. Mello soupira et tenta d'ignorer son cœur, qui battait décidément beaucoup trop fort. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce cours, qui datait de plusieurs mois. Pourquoi avoir gardé uniquement cette partie ? En fait, non. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit malade. Il le détestait.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Le jeune homme se sentait nauséeux, à présent. Le manque de chocolat. La honte d'être entré dans ce lieu qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le remords insidieux d'avoir failli le tuer _le_ jour même. Et la haine. La haine de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, comme un vulgaire morceau de métal par un aimant.

Pris d'une subite impulsion, il se leva, glissa le morceau de papier dans sa poche, inspira profondément. Ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, rien ne démontrait qu'il y était entré. Rien, si ce n'est la feuille de définition manquante, et un détail que seuls des yeux attentifs pouvaient déceler.

Sur l'étagère, l'ours en peluche et un des robots étaient maintenant enlacés.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :3

Une petite review pour avoir votre avis ?


End file.
